neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Firefly (G.I. Joe)
Firefly is a fictional character in the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero universe. He is a mercenary who works for the Cobra Organization as a saboteur. Profile Firefly's given name is unknown. Even Cobra Commander doesn't know his real name or what he looks like. Firefly is a ninja master, a saboteur, and an expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact explosives and detonators. He always places his charges in the proper location for maximum damage. His fees are paid into a numbered Swiss bank account, and are always paid in advance. He makes no guarantees, and gives no refunds. Firefly also tends to go together with Black Out and Munitia as H.I.S.S. (short for Hierarchy of Infiltration, Stealth, and Sabotage). Phoenix Guard The members of the Phoenix Guard were Cobra agents in disguise, but for Cobra Commander's elaborate ruse to succeed, each member of the team needed doctored military records and manufactured personal histories. Firefly's fabricated identity was Snake-Eater, real name Jason B. Lee, most likely an alias, as his birthplace and serial number were classified. Snake-Eater's specialties were ranger, counter-intelligence and cartography. He attended basic training, advanced infantry training, Airborne School and Ranger School all at Fort Benning, and also completed the Special Forces Qualification course at Fort Bragg. General Rey noted him to be brutal, impulsive and unpleasant to be around, but could not deny his great skill in the field. Toys Firefly was first released as an action figure in 1984. A new version of Firefly was released in 1992. The figure was repainted and released as part of the Battle Corps line in 1993. Firefly has 11 action figures plus two convention exclusive figures in the 3¾" line, one 12" figure, and two 8" figures. He is most commonly seen in a ski mask and BDU fatigues. He is popularly shown in urban or grey camouflage, although only 4 of his figures portray him in that manner. A version of Firefly with no accessories came with the Built to Rule Cobra Sand Snake in 2004, which followed the G.I. Joe: Spy Troops story line. The figure featured additional articulation with a mid-thigh cut joint, plus the forearms and calves of the figure sported places where blocks could be attached.Cobra Sand Snake w/ Firefly at YOJOE.com Retrieved 2012-04-25 The same figure was also recolored and released with the Built to Rule Cobra Venom Striker.Cobra Venom Striker w/ Firefly at YOJOE.com Retrieved 2012-04-25 25th Anniversary Firefly has been released in Wave 3. Comic series Marvel Comics Firefly first appeared in the Marvel Comics series G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #24 (June 1984). Firefly's father was owed a debt by the Koga Ninja Clan. When his father died, Firefly was taken in by the ninja. Training with them he eventually earned Master status, and took the name "Faceless Master". Soon after Cobra Commander approached Firefly with a job: kill the man known as Snake-Eyes. Cobra Commander blamed Snake-Eyes for his brother's death. Traveling to the Arashikage dojo where Snake-Eyes was training, Firefly realized that he was no match for Snake-Eyes. Firefly approached the assassin Zartan for help. In a case of mistaken identity, Zartan kills the Hard Master, leader of the Arashikage, instead. The Hard Master's nephew, Storm Shadow, was blamed and he fled the dojo, dishonored and branded a traitor. On another mission for Cobra Commander, Firefly was left in the Florida Everglades by the Commander. Running into Destro, who had also been left behind, the two returned to Cobra's base in Springfield, stopping for multiple battles with the Joes. They then plan revenge.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #25-29 (1984) First they attempted to return to the Commander's good graces by attacking Snake-Eyes' mountain lodge. The Cobra agents were surprised that Snake-Eyes wasn't alone and fled. When Firefly arrived in Springfield, he took part in the trial of Billy, Cobra Commander's estranged son, who had tried to kill the Commander. Storm Shadow freed Billy before a verdict could be reached. The Soft Master arrived in Springfield, tracking down his brother's killer. Firefly and Scrap-Iron chased down the Soft Master launching two missiles at him. They killed not only the Soft Master but also Candy, G.I. Joe agent Ripcord's girlfriend. Billy lost an eye and a leg. Ripcord was captured soon afterwards, but not before he transmitted the location of Springfield back to G.I. Joe HQ. Firefly was one of the last Cobra agents to leave Springfield. Firefly took more jobs from Cobra, fighting the October Guard in Afghanistan and fighting the G.I. Joe Team in the Baltic Sea and atop a glacier. He also tried to steal the Vector Jet from the Joes, but was stopped by Maverick. He also fought to secure a man made island near Cobra Island, but the unstable island soon sank just before the G.I. Joe Team could force the Cobra forces off the island. Dr. Mindbender took the blame for the failure in exchange for Firefly saving him. Firefly then attempted to steal top secret computer disks from the U.S. Government. He was stopped by the original G.I. Joe, Joseph Colton. Soon after Cobra Commander returned, and locked most of his enemies, including Firefly, in a freighter and buried it underneath a volcano.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #98 Firefly was later revealed to have escaped, using Battle Android Troopers to dig out of the freighter, and putting his uniform on the dead body of Serpentor.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #126 Firefly then brain-washed the Red Ninja, former Arashikage ninja, into following him. Snake-Eyes broke the ninja free of the mind control, and they chased down Firefly, looking for vengeance. Firefly was again thought to be dead, and was not heard from for years. Later, it is learned Firefly had been operating out of Cobra Island for some time. He has kept Road Pig and Zarana prisoners there, until the Cobra ninjas Slice and Dice found and free them.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #135 (April 1993) Devil's Due Firefly appears several times in the Devil's Due series. He steals a heavily-modified Battle Android Trooper from a squad of Joes and Dreadnoks. To do this, he risks killing himself and hundreds of innocent people."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #12-13 (December 2002) After Cobra was defeated Firefly reappears, working for the "Nowhere Man" and recruiting soldiers for a new army. Snake-Eyes, his student Ophelia and the elite Hammer Team try to stop him. Ophelia and all but one of the Hammer members are killed. The survivor, Sean Collins, becomes Snake-Eyes' new apprentice.Master & Apprentice volume 1 Later, in Tokyo, the two ninja face Firefly. He reveals that Derenko, a Hammer Team member long thought dead, is the Nowhere Man. Serpentor, revived after his death in the Marvel series, launches a global attack from Cobra Island. It is revealed that Firefly and Derenko were recruiting for the Coil, Serpentor's new army. The combined might of a newly reformed Cobra and a newly reinstated G.I. Joe Team crushes the Coil, though not without fatalities for both organizations. Serpentor also dies. After a fight with Zartan, Firefly escapes one more time."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #23-25 (2003) America's Elite In America's Elite, a satellite crashes into Chicago, killing thousands. Snake Eyes finds Firefly there, but he escapes capture.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #3 (September 2005) Later on the Phoenix Guard is created by Secretary of State Garrett Freedlowe, as an alternative force to replace G.I. Joe. It turns out that Freedlowe is really Cobra Commander in disguise, and that the Phoenix Guard, with the exception of their commanding officer General Rey, are all Cobra operatives. Firefly is involved as the member called "Snake-Eater". The Phoenix Guard attacks The Rock, G.I. Joe's secret base of operations. While the rest of the Phoenix Guard is captured following the G.I. Joe counterattack, Firefly manages to escape yet again.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #18 (December 2006) Firefly is later captured by Scarlett and Snake Eyes in Japan, and incarcerated in "The Coffin", a maximum security prison in Greenland.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #26 (August 2007) He later escapes imprisonment during Tomax's raid on the facility.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #30 (December 2007) Firefly fights Snake Eyes one on one during a battle in the Appalachian Mountains, and holds Snake Eyes at bay, until Storm Shadow throws a sword in Snake Eyes' direction. Snake Eyes grabs the sword and swiftly cuts Firefly across the chest, leaving him lying on the ground shaking.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #36 (June 2008) Reloaded G.I. Joe Reloaded, is a reboot of the G.I. Joe continuity. Firefly destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge, tried to assassinate Hawk, was part of a plot to steal the U.S. Constitution, and attempted to destroy Saudi oil facilities. During the last mission he was captured by Rock 'n Roll, whose girlfriend had been killed during the Golden Gate attack. IDW In 2010, Firefly reappears in the IDW reboot of the series. He now shows his face, and is black.G.I. Joe Hearts and Minds #2 Cartoon Sunbow/Marvel Firefly appeared in the Sunbow/Marvel G.I. Joe cartoon, voiced by Gregg Berger. Firefly was first seen in the "Revenge of Cobra" miniseries, and later appeared throughout the first season, where he maintained his role as a saboteur and mercenary. He has important underworld contacts, which Cobra Commander is forced to turn to after he goes broke. Firefly is absent for most of the second season but appeared in the episode "Into Your Tent I Will Silently Creep" alongside Cobra Commander, Storm Shadow, and Destro. In at least one episode, he is shown to be almost paranoid about concealing his identity, going so far as to threaten captives' lives if they turn to look at him despite the fact that he is wearing a mask; and becoming mildly enraged when Cobra Commander refers to him by his codename (acting as though he had just been addressed by his real name). ''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' He also appears in the G.I. Joe: The Movie, but only for a short time. After the cartoon switched production companies from Sunbow/Marvel to DIC Entertainment, Firefly made no further appearances. Sigma Six Firefly has a major role in the Sigma Six cartoon, joining the G.I. Joe Team at the beginning of the second season. Throughout the first half of the season, it is hinted that there is a spy amongst the Joes. This is eventually revealed to be Firefly, who traps the team and turns them over to Cobra. Lt. Stone, Firefly's former commander, attempts to convince him it is not too late to side with the Joes, but Firefly is insulted by the offer. He shaves his head as a sign of his loyalty to Cobra, and after a climatic battle with Lt. Stone, leaves with Cobra Commander. In episode 25, "Ice", Firefly reappears, wearing a costume reminiscent to both his Sigma 6 suit and his A Real American Hero appearance. In the episode, he defeats and captures Snake-Eyes. In the 26th and last episode "Assault", Firefly fights Stone again and is defeated. He was voiced by Sean Schemmel in the English version. Resolute Firefly had a brief appearance in G.I. Joe: Resolute where he used a portable rocket launcher to fire a projectile into the United Nations building. However, the device was only a holographic transmitter that allowed Cobra Commander to relay his demands to the world leaders. Renegades Firefly first appears in the G.I. Joe: Renegades episode "Fire Fight" voiced by Peter MacNicol. Reimagined as a pyromaniacal arsonist who talks to fire like a lover, Firefly covers his face in Renegades not to obscure his identity, but to hide disfiguring burns all across his body that his obsession has left him scarred with. Baroness and Doctor Mindbender send Firefly to burn the town of Green Ridge when the town won a court battle to prevent Cobra Industries from constructing of a dam. First, Firefly burns down the mayor's house with the fire being thwarted by Duke, Roadblock, Barbecue, and Tunnel Rat. Firefly is then ordered to destroy the entire town with all Cobra personnel leaving town. Duke continued to pursue Firefly, who managed to escape. Firefly blows up the bridge out of town, causing G.I. Joe to try to get through the dam. Duke and Snake Eyes confronted Firefly near his helicopter and he escaped. Firefly stowed away on his helicopter (which Roadblock was using in a plot to blow up the dam) and Firefly fought Barbecue causing the helicopter to lose control. Roadblock got Barbecue out of Firefly's helicopter before it crashes into the cliff. It is unknown if Firefly survived or not. Live-action movie It was announced that actor Ray Stevenson is cast as Firefly in the sequel, G.I. Joe: Retaliation. Video games Firefly is one of the featured villains in the 1985 G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero computer game. Firefly appeared as a boss in 1992's G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor for the Nintendo Entertainment System. In the video game G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Firefly is the second boss, who is fought towards the end of the "Desert Jewel" act. References External links * * Firefly at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * Firefly at YOJOE.com * Firefly at The Inner Sanctum fansite Category:Comics characters introduced in 1984 Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional ninja Category:Fictional private military members Category:Fictional martial artists Category:G.I. Joe characters